Dungeon Master's Guide 5th edition
The Dungeon Master's Guide 5th edition is the Dungeon Master's Guide for the 5 edition of the Advanced Dungeons & Dragons game. Contents * Chapter 1: A World Of Your Own * Chapter 2: Creating A Multiverse * Chapter 3: Creating Adventures * Chapter 4: Creating Nonplayer Characters * Chapter 5: Adventure Environments * Chapter 6: Between Adventures * Chapter 7: Treasure * Chapter 8: Running The Game * Chapter 9: Dungeon Master's Workshop * Appendix A: Random Dungeons * Appendix B: Monster Lists * Appendix C: Maps * Appendix D: Dungeon Master Inspiration Index Magic ;Items : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;Potions : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;Rings : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;Rods : • • • • • • ;Wands : • • • • • • • • • • • • Appendix Credits * '''D&D Lead Designers:' Mike Mearls, Jeremy Crawford * Dungeon Master's Guide Leads: Jeremy Crawford, Christopher Perkins, James Wyatt * Designers: Robert J. Schwalb, Rodney Thompson, Peter Lee * Editors: Scott Fitzgerald Gray, Michele Carter, Chris Sims, Jennifer Clarke Wilkes * Producer: Greg Bilsland * Art Directors: Kate Irwin, Dan Gelon, jon Schindehette, Mari Kolkowsky, Melissa Rapier, Shauna Narciso * Graphic Designers: Emi Tanji, Bree Heiss, Trish Yochum, Barry Craig * Cover Illustrator: Tyler jacobson * Interior Illustrators: Rob Alexander, Dave Allsop, Daren Bader, Mark Behm, Eric Belisle, Steven Belledin, Kerem Beyit, Noah Bradley, Aleksi Briclot, Filip Burburan, Milivoj Ceran, Sidharth Chaturvedi, Conceptopolis, jD, jesper Ejsing, Wayne England, Emily Fiegenschuh, Scott M. Fischer, Justin Gerard, E.W.Hekaton, Jon Hodgson, Ralph Horsley, Tyler Jacobson, Jason )uta, Sam Keiser, Chad King, Vance Kovacs, Oily Lawson, Chuck Lukacs, Howard Lyon, Victoria Maderna, Aaron Miller, Mark Molnar, Terese Nielsen, William O'Connor, Hector Ortiz, Adam Paquette, Claudio Pozas, Steve Prescott, David Rapoza, Rob Rey, Aaron J. Riley, Amir Salehi, Mike Schley, Chris Seaman, Sean Sevestre, llya Shkipin, Carmen Sinek, Craig J Spearing, john Stanko, Alex Stone, Matias Tapia, Joel Thomas, Cory Trego -Erdner, Beth Trott, Cyril Van Der Haegen, Raoul Vitale, Tyler Walpole, Julian Kok Joon Wen, Richard Whitters, Eva Widermann, Mark Winters, Ben Wootten, Kieran Yanner, james Zhang * Project Management: Neil Shinkle, John Hay, Kim Graham * Production Services: Cyndia Callaway, Brian Dumas, Jefferson Dunlap, David Gershman, Anita Williams * Brand and Marketing: Nathan Stewart, Liz Schuh, Chris Lindsay, Shelly Mazzanoble, Hilary Ross, Laura Tommervik, Kim Lundstrom, Trevor Kidd * 'Additional Contributors:'Wolfgang Baur, C.M. Cline, Bruce R. Cordell, Jesse Decker, Bryan Fagan, James Jacobs, Robin D. Laws, Colin McComb, David Noonan, Rich Redman, Matt Sernett, Lester Smith, Steve Townshend, Chris Tulach, Steve Winter, Chris Youngs Connections Category:Books Category:Sourcebooks Category:5th edition sourcebooks Category:Published in 2014 Category:Works by Mike Mearls Category:Works by Jeremy Crawford Category:Works by Christopher Perkins Category:Works by James Wyatt